


Elixir

by NetchSlayer



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetchSlayer/pseuds/NetchSlayer





	Elixir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



The mermaid was recovering well, but her voice was still faint, despite Cloud Tea exhausting all of the knowledge the old attendant left her.  
But she had heard of dark rumors in her wanderings, the tales the old man must have sought to shelter her from. That not only special creatures like mermaid, but any Food Soul with talent for healing could share its flesh and blood. 

She reached for the knife.

* * *

The voice returned in three days, if not the song. Perhaps she will never sing again, but it will be her choice, not the wounds inflicted by others.


End file.
